in my remains
by shirocchin
Summary: Arwah gentayangan yang selalu mengikuti Shinobu ke mana pun gadis itu pergi mengaku bernama Douma. "Saat masih hidup aku jatuh cinta pada Shinobu-chan. Setelah mati pun perasaanku tidak berubah." [for Zzich-vers]


**Kimetsu no Yaiba © Gotouge Koyoharu**

**Douma x Shinobu**

**This fanfiction dedicated to Zzich-vers. Thank you sudah sering meninggalkan jejak di setiap ceritaku dengan review yang menarik dan sangat moodbuster, xoxo. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Kau lagi..."

Lampu kamar dinyalakan, Kochou Shinobu meletakkan tas sekolah asal-asalan di atas tempat tidur lalu memasang senyum kesal saat memergoki sosok pemuda berambut perak duduk memeluk lutut di sudut ruangan. Sosok itu tembus pandang karena Shinobu bisa melihat dinding kamarnya yang bercat biru muda menembus wujud makhluk tersebut.

"_Okaeri_, Shinobu-_chan_. Bagaimana harimu? Aku kangen sekali padamu, aku mati kebosanan tanpa kehadiranmu di sisiku, uhuhu."

Arwah gentayangan yang muncul seminggu yang lalu dan selalu mengikuti Shinobu ke mana pun gadis itu pergi mengaku bernama Douma. Hanya Douma saja. Laki-laki itu sepertinya enggan menyebutkan nama keluarganya. Shinobu tidak peduli dan tidak ingin tahu, lagipula kehadiran Douma benar-benar mengganggu kehidupan Shinobu yang awalnya damai. Shinobu tak memiliki kemampuan melihat makhluk dari dimensi lain, anggota keluarganya juga tidak ada yang bisa melakukannya. Kesimpulannya, Douma adalah _satu-satunya_ hantu yang bisa dilihat Shinobu. Douma berkata penuh percaya diri, bahwa dia adalah hantu paling tampan yang pernah ada, membuat Shinobu memasang air muka jijik saat mendengarnya. Roh jahat bisa menyamar menjadi siapa pun, memodifikasi rupa sesuka hati. Mungkin wujud asli Douma jauh lebih mengerikan, seperti hantu di film-film horror.

Di awal kemunculannya, Douma pernah mengikuti Shinobu ke sekolah. Menempelkan wajahnya di jendela, menciptakan ekspresi-ekspresi aneh dan konyol yang tentu saja hanya Shinobu yang bisa melihatnya. Karena sangat mengganggu, akhirnya Shinobu menyuruh Douma untuk tidak bergentayangan di arena sekolah.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini, Douma-_san_? Seharusnya kau dalam perjalanan menuju neraka." Shinobu melepas ikatan rambutnya, menggerai dan menyisirnya sebentar lalu mengikatnya kembali. Tubuhnya bau keringat. Ia harus segera mandi, tapi Douma sering bersikap kurang ajar dengan memanfaatkan kemampuan bisa menembus material apapun, termasuk dinding kamar mandi membuat Shinobu menjerit marah dan melemparkan sabun, odol, dan botol shampo ke arah Douma, tapi tentu saja usahanya sia-sia. Hantu cabul itu sungguh bejat! Douma menyerah saat Shinobu mengancam akan memanggil pengusir setan dan menyucikan jiwanya. Pemuda itu menangis, mengatakan belum siap meninggalkan Shinobu, dan masih ada yang harus dilakukannya. Dengan begitu, jiwanya akan kembali ke tempat seharusnya.

Shinobu mendecih, terdengar seperti dialog di film saja.

"Aku ini anak baik-baik, tidak mungkin masuk neraka, ahahaha. Ada kejadian seru di sekolah? Ceritakan dooong. Kau tidak didekati laki-laki selain diriku, kan? Awas saja kalau ada yang berani mendekatimu, aku akan menghantuinya selamanya." Douma melayang-layang di udara, kemudian mendarat di atas ranjang milik Shinobu tanpa menyadari aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh sang gadis mungil.

"Douma-_san_, seprei itu baru saja dicuci kemarin. Kau membuatnya kotor, dan tolong catat, aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak jika ada sedikit saja bau darimu yang tertinggal di sana."

Douma pura-pura ingin menangis mendengar kalimat tak berperasaan yang keluar dari mulut Shinobu. Saat masih hidup, Douma sudah menaruh perasaan pada gadis berjepit kupu-kupu yang setiap hari selalu melewati kafe miliknya—orang tua Douma yang bergelimang harta tak segan menghamburkan banyak uang untuk memenuhi keinginan anaknya, termasuk mendirikan kafe idaman Douma, dan membiarkan anak mereka satu-satunya mengelolanya di kala senggang, saat tugas kuliah tak terlalu membebaninya.

"Jahatnya, Shinobu-_chan_. Tapi aku bersyukur karena akhirnya harapanku terkabul. Aku bisa ngobrol dengan Shinobu-_chan_, hahaha. Bahkan, saat ini aku berada di kamarmu, tidur di atas ranjangmu, dikelilingi aroma Shinobu-_chan_ yang memabukkan—jangan memelototiku!"

"Kapan kau pergi, Douma-_san_? Jujur saja, kau sangat menggangguku. Kakak dan kedua orang tuaku mulai curiga karena mereka sering mendengarku berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila. Kanae-_neechan_ bahkan berinisiatif membawaku ke psikiater untuk diperiksa."

Douma duduk bersila di tepi ranjang, memasang pose berpikir. "Katakan saja kau sedang mengobrol dengan teman imajinasimu. Seperti masa kanak-kanak dulu, setiap anak selalu punya teman khayalan, bukan? Mereka pasti maklum kok. Soalnya Shinobu-_chan_ masih terlihat imut seperti anak-anak. Uuuu, gemas." Douma memonyongkan bibirnya membuat Shinobu nyaris gila.

"Dasar _lolicon_ bejat!"

"Huehuehe, mana mungkin. Kau dan aku hanya terpaut 2 tahun lho. Sudah kuduga, Shinobu-_chan_ memang sangat cantik jika dilihat dari dekat. Hiksss, seandainya aku masih hidup aku pasti akan langsung melamarmu sekarang juga." Kali ini Douma berguling-guling frustasi. Karena wujudnya tembus pandang, Douma bahkan tak bisa menyentuh gadis pujaannya. Padahal jarak mereka begitu dekat. Hal itu membuat Douma kesal.

"Aku mau mandi, makan malam, setelah itu mengerjakan PR. Jangan ganggu aku, Douma-_san_. Lebih baik kau gentayangan di luar saja." Shinobu meninggalkan Douma yang memasang raut wajah kecewa. Gadis itu mandi dengan cepat, menghindari risiko agar tidak diintip si hantu bejat, lalu makan malam di ruang keluarga, dan naik kembali ke kamar untuk mengerjakan tugas. Shinobu tak bisa berkonsentrasi karena Douma melayang di balik punggungnya, berbisik begitu dekat di telinganya.

"Bahasa Inggris ya? Aku jago bahasa Inggris lho. Tanyakan apa saja padaku, Shinobu-chan. Aku pasti bisa menjawabnya. Dengarkan pelafalanku yang sempurna ini ; ehem, _i love you_, _i miss you_, _i need you_, _i want to be with you_, _i wanna marry you_, _etto_.. apa lagi ya? _You are the love of my life_, huehehuehu." Douma terkikik sendiri. Shinobu merasa ubun-ubunnya mengeluarkan asap imajiner. Telinganya merah, bukan karena tersipu mendengar kalimat bahasa inggris bermodus gombalan pemuda itu, melainkan suara Douma sangat mengganggu sekali dan pelafalannya hancur. Douma bilang, dia meninggal saat masih kuliah. Bagaimana laki-laki itu bisa melewati mata kuliah bahasa inggris selama ini, sungguh misteri.

"Douma-_san_, lebih baik kau tidur saja. Besok aku harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali karena ada piket. Mengerti? Kalau masih keras kepala, aku terpaksa menyalakan dupa bunga wisteria dan melemparimu dengan garam. Kudengar hantu benci garam." Shinobu mencoba fokus dengan tugasnya. Douma langsung merajuk mendengar ancaman Shinobu.

"Yah, kalau hanya garam murahan yang dibeli di warung tentu saja tidak akan mempan. Tapi, jangan coba-coba menyalakan dupa bunga wisteria, _please_. Aku benci aromanya. Oya, hantu sepertiku tidak butuh tidur. Hehe."

"Kalau begitu, diam sebentar. Apa kau keberatan, Douma-_san_?" tanya Shinobu dengan raut wajah lelah. Akhirnya Douma mengalah. Dia memilih meringkuk di kolong tempat tidur Shinobu dengan sepasang mata melotot.

"Hentikan, Douma-_san_. Kau terlihat menyeramkan seperti setan betulan."

...

Kanroji Mitsuri menyadari lingkaran hitam samar di bawah mata Shinobu beberapa hari terakhir. Saat Mitsuri menanyakannya, Shinobu hanya menjawab dia tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, ada banyak gangguan, mimpi buruk dan sejenisnya. Mitsuri prihatin sekali. Shinobu yang sehari-harinya dikenal suka tersenyum dan cerah, mendadak gloomy. Kadang, Mitsuri mendengar sahabatnya bergumam kesal mengenai sesuatu. Karena kasihan, akhirnya Mitsuri mengundang Shinobu untuk membuat sushi bersama di rumahnya di akhir pekan. Shinobu mengiyakan dengan anggukan kecil.

Malamnya, Douma bertingkah lebih tenang daripada biasanya membuat Shinobu lega sekaligus heran. Biasanya Douma suka melayang-layang tak jelas sambil menyanyi dengan suara fals, atau mengganggu Shinobu. Jika sifat isengnya kumat, Douma bahkan sering mengusili Kanae dengan menjatuhkan wajan, panci, atau botol air minum saat gadis itu berada di dapur. Douma terpingkal, namun sekejap saja langsung bungkam karena Shinobu memberinya tatapan mematikan.

"Hei, Shinobu-_chan_. Kau percaya reinkarnasi?" tanya Douma dengan nada datar sambil menatap langit-langit kamar yang dihiasi kupu-kupu bertebaran. Shinobu memang gemar membuat berbagai jenis kerajinan dari barang-barang bekas, menyulapnya menjadi seni yang indah. Dekorasi kupu-kupu itu dibuat Shinobu dari kertas warna warni yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi. Douma memuji gadis pujaannya, betapa Shinobu adalah sosok istri idaman, bisa melakukan apa saja. Saat Douma iseng bertanya mengenai cita-cita gadis itu, Shinobu hanya menjawab singkat ingin menjadi dokter supaya bisa mengobati banyak orang yang sakit dan membutuhkan. Douma semakin jatuh cinta.

"Hal seperti itu hanya mitos, Douma-_san_. Kau tipe yang percaya takhayul ya?"

Douma terkekeh. "Mungkin saja. Tapi, cukup banyak kok warga Jepang yang percaya. Aku optimis suatu saat nanti akan terlahir kembali. Coba bayangkan, jika Shinobu-_chan_ sudah berumur empat puluh tahun, dan aku berusia lima belas tahun, aku masih tetap akan menikahimu kok, hahaha."

Shinobu mencibir. "Tidak semua manusia yang mati terlahir kembali sebagai manusia. Bisa jadi menjadi sesuatu yang lain."

"Yah, kalau Shinobu-_chan_ mati dan tidak terlahir kembali sebagai manusia, kau pasti akan menjadi kupu-kupu atau kunang-kunang. Cocok sekali denganmu." Douma terbatuk pelan.

"Mungkin Douma-_san_ akan terlahir sebagai seekor lalat atau kecoak," balas Shinobu dengan air muka kasihan. Douma cemberut mendengarnya.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Shinobu menguap pelan dan menaiki ranjang. Ia tak memedulikan Douma yang berbaring di sampingnya. Toh, hantu itu tak bisa menyentuhnya, tapi tetap saja Shinobu merasa risih mendapati fakta ada sosok lain yang berada begitu dekat dengannya. Di lain pihak, Douma menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan ; mengumpat kesal karena lagi-lagi tak bisa menyentuh Shinobu. Gadis mungil itu berbaring telentang, dengan kedua mata siap terpejam. Belum ada sepuluh detik, Shinobu membuka mata dan hampir berkata kasar saat menyadari sosok Douma yang tembus pandang mengambang di atasnya.

"Saat masih hidup aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Shinobu-_chan_. Saat mati pun, perasaanku tidak berubah. Hehe, hati-hati lho, Shinobu-_chan_. Jika kau tidak waspada, aku bisa memasuki tubuhmu dengan mudah."

Shinobu menghalau arwah Douma dengan menyibakkan selimut tebal yang dipakainya. "Vulgar sekali, dasar hantu mesum."

"Maksudku, merasuki tubuhmu. Memangnya istilah memasuki tubuh hanya soal sek—_please_, aku hanya bercanda." Douma tertawa-tawa. "Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bilang apa-apa jika Shinobu-_chan_ ngiler, hihi."

"Berisik!" Shinobu menarik selimut, menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya di balik kain tebal. Suara tawa Douma masih terdengar, kemudian senyap. Saat Shinobu menurunkan sedikit selimut yang menutupi kepalanya, Douma masih berada di atasnya dengan senyum yang lebih lembut sekaligus sedih.

"_Oyasumi_, Shinobu-_chan_."

...

Sejak saat itu, arwah Douma tak pernah muncul lagi. Sosok itu mendadak lenyap tak berbekas. Shinobu senang sekaligus merasa lega menyadari hari-hari damainya kembali normal. Mungkin, Douma sudah menemukan jalan untuk kembali ke tempat seharusnya ia berada. Baguslah, pikir Shinobu. Daripada gentayangan tidak jelas. Shinobu menatap jendela kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka, menyisakan celah bagi udara malam untuk mengalir ke dalam. Tirainya sedikit berkibar. Shinobu ingat, Douma suka sekali duduk di ambang jendela, sambil menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Gadis itu kemudian iseng berjongkok, melongok ke bawah kolong tempat tidurnya untuk memastikan bahwa arwah Douma tidak ada di sana. Gelap dan kosong. Shinobu akhirnya menyimpulkan bahwa Douma memang benar-benar sudah pergi. Saat dia turun ke lantai bawah untuk makan malam, Kanae menyikutnya dan berkata,"Sepertinya teman imajinasimu sudah pergi ya. Kamarmu sepi sekali, biasanya terdengar suaramu yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Pfft."

Wajah Shinobu memerah dan tertekuk kesal. Tapi, ia tak mengatakan apa pun.

...

Sore itu, Shinobu menolak ajakan Mitsuri untuk pulang bersama seperti biasa. Gadis itu berkata dia punya urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Dan di sinilah sekarang ia berada, berdiri di seberang jalan, menatap kafe dengan desain modern di depannya. Shinobu mendongak, menatap pada papan nama berukir tulisan Rainbow Cafe yang ditulis dengan alfabet warna warni berkelap kelip. Sangat cocok dengan kepribadian Douma-san, pikir Shinobu setengah geli. Shinobu memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar. Bagian dalam kafe ternyata lebih luas, terisi dengan meja-meja bundar dan kursi yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni. Shinobu disambut dengan celotehan pengunjung yang ramai memadati setiap meja. Ternyata kafe milik Douma populer di kalangan anak muda. Padahal setiap hari Shinobu selalu lewat di depan kafe tersebut, tapi tak pernah ada rasa penasaran sedikit pun membuat Shinobu enggan mampir.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Seorang pemuda berambut merah jabrik menyapanya. Shinobu menoleh, dan sosok itu sedikit terkejut.

"Ah, kau..," Pemuda itu tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Shinobu mengernyit heran. "Maaf, apa kita saling mengenal?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng sopan. "Tidak. Tapi pemilik kafe ini dulunya suka sekali membicarakan tentangmu. Bisa dibilang, dia sangat menyukaimu."

"Douma-san, ya?" Shinobu bertanya lirih. Pemuda itu terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Kalau kau tak keberatan, kita bisa mengobrol sebentar. Apa aku mengganggu pekerjaanmu?"

"Tidak. Giliranku sudah selesai, sebentar lagi ada yang menggantikanku. Namaku Akaza. Lebih baik kita bicara di tempat yang agak sepi. Tak enak jika didengar para pengunjung."

Akaza memberi isyarat pada Shinobu untuk mengikutinya. Gadis itu mengikuti langkah-langkah lebar Akaza yang berjalan di depannya. Mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya digunakan para pegawai dan staff untuk bersantai. Akaza mengatakan sesuatu pada salah satu staff dapur untuk membuatkan sandwich dan lemon tea. Shinobu menerima dengan perasaan tidak enak saat melihat hidangan yang disajikan untuknya secara cuma-cuma.

Shinobu menggigit sandwich yang terasa lezat pada gigitan pertama, lalu menatap Akaza yang telah melepas seragam kafenya. Pemuda itu balik menatapnya seolah meminta Shinobu untuk bercerita. Shinobu meletakkan sandwich-nya, lalu menceritakan semuanya ; saat pertama kali arwah Douma muncul di ambang jendela kamarnya sampai sosok itu mendadak lenyap tanpa berkata apa pun. Akaza mendengarkan tanpa ekspresi. Bahkan saat meninggal dan arwahnya gentayangan, sosok Douma masih saja suka mengganggu orang lain.

"Kalau boleh tahu, Douma-san meninggal karena apa ya? Apa dia menderita suatu penyakit?" tanya Shinobu penasaran. Sebenarnya dia pernah menanyakan hal itu pada yang bersangkutan, tapi Douma tidak ingin menjawabnya dan selalu mengalihkan topik.

"Menurutmu?"

"Saat aku menebak penyebab kematiannya adalah bunuh diri, Douma-san hanya tertawa."

"Mana mungkin dia bunuh diri. Justru, kalau bisa, dia ingin hidup selama seribu tahun. Bodoh ya? Dia tergila-gila padamu. Setiap hari dia berdiri di balik pintu kafe, sambil mengintip ke luar, menunggumu lewat. Katanya, dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Jantungnya berdebar-debar keras, dia bilang begitu. Menggelikan, ya?" Akaza hendak menyalakan rokok, tapi niat itu menguap saat Shinobu menunjukkan gelagat bahwa dia tak ingin menghirup asap rokok. "Orang itu mengalami kecelakaan."

"Kasihan sekali," gumam Shinobu.

"Jika kau berpikir itu adalah kecelakaan lalu lintas, dugaanmu salah besar. Keluarga Douma memiliki sebuah peternakan sapi di daerah Kanagawa. Suatu hari, Douma mengunjungi sapi-sapi peliharaannya. Dan kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan di sana? Dia melakukan _video call_ denganku, posisinya saat itu ada di belakang seekor sapi yang sedang mengunyah rumput. Douma iseng menarik ekor sapi itu, hingga tanpa diduga sedetik kemudian jaringan terputus, layarku berubah menjadi error. Tapi, aku sempat mendengar suara teriakannya dan tubuhnya yang terpental. Satu jam kemudian, baru kuterima kabar bahwa Douma ditendang sapi tadi hingga kepalanya membentur pagar dengan keras. Dokter bilang, tempurung kepalanya retak, darah menggumpal di otaknya. Kalimat terakhir yang sempat diucapkannya adalah, dia bilang dia belum ingin mati, dia masih belum berkenalan denganmu. Dia sudah menyusun banyak rencana untuk mendapatkan hatimu. Yah, sayang sekali dia harus mati dengan cara konyol."

"..."

"Aku tidak mengada-ada. Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"... Tidak ada. Aku akan menghabiskan sandwich ini lalu pulang. Terima kasih banyak, Akaza-_san_."

Akaza bangkit dari kursinya, mendekati deretan loker para staff kafe. Akaza membuka salah satu loker, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana. "Hampir saja aku lupa. Sebenarnya, jika kau tak datang ke sini, aku berniat mencarimu di sekolah. Kau murid Kimetsu Gakuen, bukan?" Akaza mengulurkan sepucuk surat beramplop lucu. "Dari Douma. Orang itu memang pengecut karena sampai mati pun dia tak berani memberikan surat itu padamu. Aku kebetulan menemukannya saat membersihkan laci meja di ruangan khusus milik Douma. Bacalah, mungkin arwahnya bisa tenang di alam sana jika kau membacanya. Maaf, waktu istirahatku sudah habis. Aku harus kembali bekerja. Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan, lain kali datanglah ke mari."

Shinobu mengangguk pelan. Tak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan Akaza, akhirnya Shinobu pamit. Saat tangannya hendak memutar gagang pintu kafe, Shinobu berhenti dan melirik Akaza.

"_Sumimasen_, kau tahu di mana kuburan Douma-_san_?"

...

Shinobu mengabaikan pesan singkat dari Tomioka Giyuu, Kanroji Mitsuri, dan Rengoku Kyoujurou cukup lama karena perhatiannya terfokus pada surat dari Douma. Tiga teman sekelasnya mengajak karaoke—lebih tepatnya mungkin Mitsuri yang mengajaknya, sementara Giyuu dan Kyoujurou menjadi tim hore saja. Lagipula, Giyuu si muka datar mana mau disuruh menyanyi sambil berjoged ria. Orang itu pasti hanya duduk di pojokan sambil minum jus.

_Dear Shinobu-chan yang sangat kawaii (bolehkah aku memanggilmu 'calon istriku'? Boleh yaa? Please katakan boleh, heuhehu.)_

Shinobu hampir muntah hanya dengan membaca paragaraf pertama yang berupa salam pembukaan alay. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana Douma bisa tahu namanya?

Pertanyaan itu terjawab di baris kalimat selanjutnya.

_Hihi, Shinobu-chan pasti kaget karena aku tahu namamu. Aku membayar seorang spy untuk mencari informasi mengenai dirimu. Jangan marah ya. Habisnya aku bingung, aku grogi setiap kali melihatmu lewat di depan kafeku. Intinya, aku suka pada Shinobu-chan. Suka suka suka suka suka suka sukaaaa. Shinobu-chan adalah gadis paling imut yang pernah kulihat. Apalagi dengan tubuh pendekmu yang seperti anak SMP, hihi. Mungkin dulu saat masih bayi Shinobu-chan tidak mendapat ASI yang cukup ya? Hahahhaha. Jangan maraaah. Aku punya kebiasaan jelek suka mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku._

_Jika tidak keberatan, bolehkah aku mengenal Shinobu-chan lebih jauh? Jika Shinobu-chan tidak ingin pacaran, aku bisa melamarmu detik ini juga. Shinobu-chan ingin mas kawin apa? Aku punya peternakan sapi yang luas di Kanagawa, hehe. Setelah menikah nanti kau bisa memilih tempat honeymoon di mana pun yang kau inginkan. Dengan senang hati aku akan mengabulkannya. Bahkan jika kelak kau memilih padang rumput, di bawah langit malam penuh bintang-bintang, aku tak keberatan. Romantis sekali yaa? Maaf, imajinasiku terlalu liar. Harap maklum._

_Berilah kesan dan pesan setelah kau membaca surat ini. Tolong jangan galak-galak ya, hatiku serapuh kaca._

_Dari pengagum terberatmu, calon suamimu, ayah dari anak-anakmu kelak (hihi),_

_Douma-san._

"..."

"... Sepertinya besok aku harus ke kuburannya. Akan kubawakan dupa bunga wisteria dan daun sakaki untuk menghiasi makamnya."

...

_15 tahun kemudian..._

"Hueeee, aku nggak mau disuntik! Nggak mau!" Seorang bocah berusia tujuh tahun diseret oleh sosok wanita muda menuju sebuah ruangan, tempat di mana dokter siap untuk memeriksa.

"Kau rewel sekali, astaga. Suaramu mengganggu pasien yang lain."

Anak itu meronta-ronta, mencakar lengan ibunya dan menendang-nendang udara. Setelah dibujuk dengan mainan baru dan diperbolehkan makan permen selama seminggu, akhirnya bocah itu diam, masih sesenggukan sambil mengelap ingus yang menjuntai dari hidungnya.

"_Ara, ara_, sepertinya harimu melelahkan sekali ya, Nyonya."

Kochou Shinobu duduk di atas kursi kerjanya, lengkap dengan jas dokter dan stetoskop yang tergantung di lehernya. Bocah itu terus menunduk ke bawah, tak mau menatap Shinobu yang tersenyum padanya.

"Sayang, jangan ngambek dong. Dokter cantik ini akan memeriksamu. Kau pilek tak sembuh-sembuh, iih, lihat ingusnya keluar lagi. Ya ampun." Nyonya muda itu mengeluarkan tisu dari dalam tas tangan, lalu membersihkan hidung anaknya.

Saat itu, si bocah mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Shinobu. Wanita berambut hitam keunguan itu terkejut saat mata pelangi anak itu tak berkedip menatapnya.

"Eh, Okaa-san benar. Dokternya cantik. Hehehe, kalau begitu aku mau diperiksa, tapi jangan disuntik ya. Kalau disuntik aku akan menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Tapi, bu dokter harus janji dulu padaku. Dokter jadi pacarku yaa? Okaa-san, aku ingin dokter ini jadi dokter pribadiku, bisa tidak?"

"..."

"... Ahahah, maaf ya. Anak ini memang suka sekali menggoda wanita-wanita dewasa. Hush! Jangan bicara konyol begitu, tidak sopan."

"Eeeh, aku kan hanya berkata terus terang."

"Bocah sepertimu kenapa sulit sekali diatur! Cepat minta maaf pada bu dokter!"

"Nggak mau. Pokoknya setelah diperiksa, pekerjakan dokter cantik ini sebagai dokter pribadi di rumah kita. Otou-san kan uangnya banyak!"

Anak itu terus berceloteh. Gaya bicaranya mengingatkan Shinobu pada seseorang.

"Lihat, bu dokter sampai tak berkedip memandangku. Dia terbius oleh ketampananku, hehehe."

"..."

Shinobu tersenyum manis, sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tempat penyimpanan alat-alat medis. Sebuah alat suntik.

"Yuk, disuntik dulu. Biar adik cepat sembuh," Shinobu berujar dengan nada manis namun penuh misteri.

"NGGAK MAUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Mungkin, ini semua hanya perasaan Shinobu saja. Tapi, bocah itu mirip sekali dengan Douma. Jangan bilang, mitos tentang reinkarnasi itu benar? Hmm.

_**END**_

_**Author's note : **__kelar juga hehehe maav yha kalo alay dan gak sesuai ekspektasi, aku ga bisa bikin cerita yang 'waahh' huehueheu. Makasih buat yang sudah mau mampir baca atau meninggalkan jejak! Sampai jumpa di cerita-cerita shirocchin selanjutnya, xoxo._


End file.
